Past Relationships
by SaraSidle9
Summary: Grissom and Sara talk relationships, but when Grissom reveals his, he opens a whole new door and may bring a serial killer to justice.
1. Chapter 1

Sara and Grissom were sitting on his couch, sipping coffee, sitting very close. She could feel the warmth from his body on hers.

"Why should I tell you about my past relationships??" She asked him.

"Because, you interest me," he said, "I'll tell you mine."

"Okay I'll tell you." She smiled. "My first big relationship was with a guy named Aiden. He was sweet and was willing to do anything for me, but we just grew a part. He was suicidal and threatened to kill himself if I left. So I called his parents and they found him in this apartment with a gun to his head. They put him in a mental institution. I don't know whatever happened to him. I wish I did." She took a breath and smiled. "The next guy's name was Zayne. He was very hot, nice body, the works." Grissom looked at her. "But he's not hotter than you." She winked at him. "Our relationship was mainly sexual. I don't know if he really loved me. That's it. I've had other boyfriends, but not really relationships. So tell about your past relationships." She grinned.

Grissom looked at her in dread. He didn't want to bring back those bad memories, but he knew that he had a deal with Sara. If she told hers, he'd tell his. So here it went.

"Well, since you are forcing me. My only big relationship was with a woman named Lenia. We were going to be married. She seemed like the one, but I guess other forces had other plans. Basically we met in college and started dating. After college we were in a serious relationship and we took a trip to Paris. I proposed to her in front of the Eiffel Tower. She said yes. Everything seemed perfect. We came back to California and two months later she went missing. Weeks went by, months, then years, and she never showed up. The police of course did an investigation and they found nothing. It was like she just fell off the face of the Earth. She was a missing person for 3 years until they found her remains. DNA confirmed it was her. After she was buried I moved here and started my career here." He stopped talking and looked away.

"Grissom, I'm really sorry." She took his hand in hers. He looked up and smiled.

"It's okay. I got over her. I loved her, but I'm not in love with her anymore." Their eyes met and he leaned in and kissed her. Just then both of their cell phones went off.

"DB on Fremont Street." He sighed. "That's the third one this month."

She was still a little shocked that they kissed but she got up and put her coat on. "Well I guess we should be going to the crime scene then."

"Yeah, guess so." He said.

"Well I have to go back to my apartment to get my kit, meet you there??"

"Of course." He smiled and she left.

--AN: So, what do you think?? R&R please!! Thanks.

xoxo t.


	2. Past Relationships, Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews!! I loved them!! They made me smile!! I'll promise to put more chapters up soon!!

------------------------------------------

Sara opened the door to her apartment and went in. Dark and cold, the norm. She got her kit ready and just as soon as she came in, she went out. She pulled up to the crime scene about 15 minutes later. Grissom was already there of course and met up with her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Uhh, later can we talk??" He asked.

"Sure." He smiled again and they walked over to Brass.

"So what do we have??" Grissom asked.

"Female, 24, name's Jamia." Brass said coldly. Grissom moved toward the young half naked girl.

"Looks like she's been strangled." Grissom said thinking out loud. "Bruising around her neck." Sara followed behind him, looking at her neck. "This is exactly like the other two. I think we can assume this is a serial."

"I thought you always said assume nothing." Sara smiled. Grissom just looked at her.

"Well yes, I did say that, but three dead, almost naked, young, nice looking girls, all dead in the same month, and all found near and now on Fremont Street.

"I was just kidding around." Sara said.

"I know." Grissom smirked at her. "Moving on. You have a last name Jim??"

"MaloneaLena." Brass said. "You know she looks like a prostitute. All the girls have. Maybe it's the same pimp. Gone mad."

"I don't think so Jim. These girls look too nice to be prostitute."

"Looks can be deceiving, Gil."

"Yeah I know. Where's David??"

"He's in route." Grissom just nodded.

----------

Back at the lab Grissom and Sara were going over Jamia's clothes.

"You know these are kind of big on her." Sara said.

"Yeah, the other girls were the same."

"This whole thing is weird."

"When is murder not weird??" She just stared down and the clothes.

"I guess it always is."

Grissom looked over at her for a moment.

"Well there's nothing really here, so let's go to autopsy." He said.

"Okay."

Grissom and Sara put Jamia's clothes back into evidence and went to autopsy.

"Hey doc." Sara smiled as she walked in, Grissom behind her.

"Hello you two." 

"What do you have for us??" Grissom asked.

"Well you were right in thinking it was a serial case."

"Why is that??"

"Because you see this mark??" Grissom and Sara leaned over Jamia's body and there was the letter 'G' branded into her sink.

"What the hell is that??" Grissom asked.

"Apparently this guy branded her and the other two girls. Both have the same 'G' branded in the same place, lower hip."

"This is so bizarre." Sara said.

"You're telling me." Doc Robbins said.

"Anything else??" Grissom questioned.

"She and the others were raped, beaten, and then strangled to death. Other than that no."

"Thanks doc." Grissom smiled and turned and left. Sara thanked him too and went after Grissom.

"So what do you think Grissom??"

"I think this is déjà vu all over again."

"What are you talking about??"

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything." Then Grissom walked out of the building and left her standing there.


End file.
